Disney Karaoke Party
by WillowWitch
Summary: Jaden and Pr. Banner plan out a Karaoke Party, but what will come out of it when it's finished? New couples? New Rivalrys? What exactly? Find out! A little Yaoi! FINISHED, WITH A BONUS CHAPTER!
1. Karaoke Party?

Gemini24- This just came to my head, but I think this would catch most of you readers out there!

Syrus- Yeah… They'd love to see us singing stupid songs with our version of it…

Gemini24- DISNEY IS NOT STUPID! And this is a remake of a story that I made in the past, but was deleted because of rule-breaking!

Syrus- (Hiding in a corner) I said nothing…

Jaden- Gem does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Disney, k?

Gemini24- Good, now let's get ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 1- Karaoke Party? 

Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, and Alexis Rhodes were walking down the school halls with a look of curiosity on their faces. Each of them got a note from their friend, Jaden Yuki that told them to meet him in Pr. Banner's room that day, and so, they decided to come together.

On their way there, they saw Chazz Princeton come from a hall around the corner and head into Pr. Banner's room.

"What's Chazz doing here?" asked Syrus.

"Maybe he got a note, too" answered Alexis.

The three of them walked inside of the room to find Chazz, Zane, Atticus, and Bastion seated and staring at the stage.

"What're you all doing here?" asked Chumley.

"Well, we have all seemed to receive a note in our rooms from Jaden, telling us to meet here for some unknown reason" said Bastion.

"Yeah, now where is that Slacker? I want to know why we're here!" said an impatient Chazz.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

They all looked at the room entrance to find Jaden and Pr. Banner smiling big by the doorway. Their happy faces started to scare everyone.

"Alright, what's this all about, Slacker?" asked Chazz.

"Well, Pr. Banner told me about a little something that he did to most of his students during the years at the Academy, and I thought it was a great idea!" answered Jaden.

"And what would that be?" asked Zane.

They all looked at Jaden as he brought a microphone stand up to the stage that Pr. Banner usually does his teachings.

"A KARAOKE PARTY!" shouted Jaden.

They were all silently staring at him. They sweat dropped and sat staring at him until Chazz broke the ice.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU CALLED US JUST SO WE CAN FOOL AROUND AND HAVE A STUPID SINGING PARTY?" he shouted.

"Chazz, please sit down and be silent! Only a few special students get to do this each year, and it is important that you keep this a secret! Because if you don't, I'll show you a video clip I took of Dr. Crowler singing in the shower!" said Pr. Banner

At the thought of it, Chazz sat down quickly and stayed silent.

"Now let's get on with it!" said Jaden.

"Not yet, Jaden. First of all, everyone has to sing. Secondly, everyone must know that all songs are Disney songs. Lastly, the lyrics have to be changed as if it were a song that's completely our version! Dubbed, as you say" said Pr. Banner.

"Disney Songs? You must be joking" said Bastion, making a face.

"Don't worry! Make a big fool out of yourself! This is supposed to be fun, and besides, we're the only ones who'll know about this because if anyone tells, I'd have to show them… The video clip…" said Pr. Banner.

Everyone shuddered at the thought of watching Dr. Crowler in the shower singing.

"Alright, then let's begin! Who will go first?" asked Jaden.

No one raised their hands. They seemed too scared to…

"C'mon! Someone has to go!" said Jaden.

Still, no one answered…

"Fine! I'll choose for you!" said Jaden, bringing out a hat with paper strips in it.

"You had that prepared, didn't you?" asked Atticus.

"Yep! In case no one would volunteer! And it's…" he pulled a paper out "Syrus!"

Everyone looked at Syrus, and he was as red as a cherry.

"W-W-Wha? I don't wanna sing!" he said in defense.

"Sorry, pal! You do know that it doesn't have to be a Walt Disney song, right? What about a Disney Channel Original?" asked Jaden, pushing him onto the stage.

"Um, uh…" said Syrus.

"How about this song?" asked Jaden, and music started to play.

"Any dedications, Syrus?" asked Pr. Banner.

"No, not really… Oh no, it's this song…" grumbled Syrus, beginning to sing.

_**Reflection**_

**"_Look at me_**

_**I will never pass as a perfect bro**_

_**Or a perfect duelist**_

_**Can it be? **_

_**I really don't fit into this part**_

_**It's so clear**_

_**That if I were to stay**_

_**In school out here**_

_**I would break my brother's heart…**_

_**Who is that guy I see**_

_**Staring straight back at me?**_

_**Why does the ocean show someone I don't know?**_

_**Why can't I be someone **_

_**Else better **_

_**Than myself?**_

_**When will the blue ocean show?**_

_**Who I am **_

_**I need help**_

_**When will the blue ocean show?**_

_**Who I am**_

_**I need help" he sang.**_

The song ended, and everyone stared at him in awe, especially Zane, seeing as the song had to do with him. Jaden and Chumley started clapping, along with Pr. Banner and the others that stood.

"That was great, Sy! You never told me you could sing!" said Jaden.

"W-Well, I-I never knew I could in the first place!" he said, turning red again.

"Alright, now who's gonna go up next?" asked Jaden.

No one raised their hands again.

"Ugh! Pass me the hat!" he said, grabbing a paper. "Chazz! Syrus! You're up!"

"What? You made pairs?" asked Syrus.

"Yep, so you two are up!" said Jaden.

The two of them looked at each other and blushed as they walked up to the stage.

"Uh, is it me, or were they blushing?" asked Bastion to Alexis.

"Aw, who cares? They would make a cute couple anyway" she whispered.

A vein popped up on Zane's forehead from the thought of it, and Alexis saw it. She giggled.

"Okay, I'll play this song!" said Jaden, showing the title to Syrus.

"WHAT? I just sang a song and you're making me sing this?" asked Syrus.

"Yep, now get one with it!" he said as the music started.

"Any dedications, boys?" asked Pr. Banner.

"Uh, not that we can think of, huh, Sy?" asked Chazz.

"Nope, not really" the little boy replied.

"Except to each other" whispered Atticus to Bastion sarcastically.

_**Start of Something New**_

**"_Dueling everyday_**

_**Never thought about**_

_**Anybody's feelings**_

**'_Til it all came out" sang Chazz._**

**"_I never thought that I'd_**

_**Find it all in you**_

_**I wouldn't believe it at first**_

_**But I found it true" sang Syrus. **_

**"_This feeling's really strange_**

_**It's making me change**_

_**And up here today**_

_**This may be the **_

_**Start of Something New**_

_**I'll find my way**_

_**Being here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The Start of Something New" they sang together.**_

**"_Now who would believe that_**

_**We would both sing tonight?" sang Chazz.**_

**"_And my feet feel so much lighter_**

_**When you're by my side" sang Syrus.**_

**"_It's strange, how when we're near,_**

_**Things start to get weird**_

_**And we know it's real**_

_**This may be the **_

_**Start of Something New **_

_**I'll find my way**_

_**Being here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The Start of Something New" they sang together.**_

**"_I never thought that it would happen_**

**'_Til it happened to me" sang Chazz._**

**"_It wasn't clear before_**

_**But now it's crystal to see" sang Syrus.**_

**"_It's the Start_**

_**Of Something New**_

_**I'll find my way**_

_**Being here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the Start**_

_**Of Something New**_

_**I'll find my way**_

_**Being here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart-" they sang.**_

**"_The Start of Something New" sang Syrus_**

_**"Start of Something New" sang Chazz.**_

**"_The Start of Something New" they sang together._**

The music ended and after looking at each other for a minute, they looked at the crowd to see that they were all smirking. They looked away from each other all red as Jaden stepped up onto the stage.

"Well, well, well! Love blossoms in the air so easily, doesn't it? But now it's time for our next singer! And it is…" said Jaden, pulling out a paper.

TBC

* * *

Gemini24- Hey people! Nice to see you! That's the first chapter! Hope you like it, but now it's time for it to end! Find out who's singing in the next chapter, k?

Syrus- You made me sing twice!

Chazz- At least you sang with me, Sy

Zane- (Glaring daggers at Chazz)

Syrus- Um, I'd better stop him. Read and Review, please!


	2. Let's Sing!

Gemini24- Alright, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! It took me forever to think change these songs and type them up!

Syrus- (Sarcastically)Yeah, a day to think them up was SOOOO long!

Gemini24- Yeah, yeah, shaddap! ON AWITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 2- Let's Sing!

"Well, well, well! Love blossoms in the air so easily, doesn't it? But now it's time for our next singer! And it is…" said Jaden, pulling out a paper. "Bastion!"

Everyone looked at the Ra Yellow student in the room. He turned red from embarrassment as Syrus did.

"C'mon! Step up Bastion!" said Jaden.

"Jaden, I highly think that this is unnecessary!" said Bastion.

"Just c'mon! You have nothing better to do!" said Jaden, dragging him up to the stage, literally.

"Fine, then I'll sing this song, since it's the only one I can tolerate… But I'll need help" he said, and in a second, Jasmine and Mindy walked into the room.

"Hey, Pr. Banner! We got your note, but Mindy thought she'd meet new boys and started to spruce herself up!" said Jasmine.

"Hey, you started to spruce yourself, too!" said Mindy.

"What're they doing here? I thought this was a private party!" said Jaden.

"Well, they were invited by me, but I forgot to tell you, Jaden" said Pr. Banner.

"Oh well! The more the merrier! You two and Alexis can help Bastion out!" said Jaden.

"Now, hold on just a minute!" said Alexis, but Jasmine and Mindy pulled her to the stage.

"C'mon, Alexis! It'll be fun!" said Mindy.

"But- Oh, alright!" said Alexis, sighing.

"Any dedications?" asked Pr. Banner.

"Well, maybe to Jaden!" said Mindy.

"Or Prince Yuki, as we'll say!" said Jasmine, laughing. The music started

_**Prince Yuki**_

"_**Make way! For Prince Yuki!**_

_**Say hey! It's Prince Yuki!" sang the girls**_

"**_Hey! Clear thepath in the old hallways_**

_**Hey you!**_

_**Let us through!**_

**_It's a bright new day!_**

_**Oh Come!**_

**_Be the first in your dorm to meet his eye!_**

_**Make way!**_

_**Here he comes!**_

**_Clap hands, don't be dumb!_**

'**_Cuz you're gonna love this guy!_**

**_Prince Yuki! Fabulous he!_**

_**Prince Jaden Yuki!**_

**_What'd ya expect? Show some respect_**

_**Down on one knee!**_

**_Now, try your best to stay sane_**

_**Don't get jealous, dear Zane!**_

**_Come and duel him, he'll be ready!_**

**_Prince Yuki!_**

**_Awesome is he!_**

_**Prince Jaden Yuki**_

**_Strong as ten bags of ramen, definitely!_**

**_He faced the cruel Camyula!_**

_**Without help from formulas!**_

**_Who had girls say 'Ooh la la'?_**

**_Why, Prince Yuki!" sang Bastion._**

"**_He has beaten five Shadow Riders_**

_**And he's full of**_

_**Popularity!**_

**_And he's beaten a monkey named Wheeler" sang the girls._**

"**_He could defeat you_**

**_And your friends, too, nothing is cooler to me!" sang Bastion._**

"**_Prince Yuki! Wild is he, Prince Jaden Yuki!_**

**_That brown hair, how can't we stare?_**

**_Weak at the knee_**

_**Well, you know that he cares**_

_**Because he is always there!**_

**_Wanna know more? Talk with Blair 'bout Prince Yuki_**

**_He's never lost, except to Sy's brother_**

**_And he wouldn't harm even a flee_**

_**He's even got friends like Sy and Chumley**_

**_They bow to his whim love seeing him_**

**_They're just lousy with loyalty to Yuki! Prince Yuki!" sang the girls._**

"**_Prince Yuki!_**

_**Special is he! Prince Jaden Yuki!**_

**_Heard Alexis is a sight lovely to see_**

_**And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by**_

**_With Elemental Heroes in his deck,_**

_**With his Winged Kuriboh**_

_**Oh, what the heck?**_

_**With more than forty cards, and him working hard **_

_**With his friends sleepily!**_

**_Make way for prince Yuki!" they all sang together._**

The song ended and everyone clapped loudly for Bastion and the girls.

"WOW! How did you make all that up in five seconds?" asked Jaden.

"It would take a genius, Jaden" said Bastion.

"Gee, thanks for the nice comments!" he said, happily.

"Are you kidding? We only made that up to dub the song! It was Banner's rules to change the song, remember?" asked Mindy.

"Yeah! We didn't really MEAN it!" said Jasmine, and everyone laughed.

"Uh, well- FINE! On with this party! Our next singer is…" Jaden pulled out a paper "The Slifers?"

"Oh, I added that in!" said Pr. Banner, smiling as usual. "And that means you have to sing, too, Jaden!"

"Uh, sure! C'mon guys!" said Jaden to Syrus and Chumley.

"What about Chazz?" asked Syrus, blushing towards the boy.

"Well, he was an Obelisk before, so it's his choice" said Pr. Banner.

"No, thanks! I sang once already!" said Chazz, turning away all red.

"Uh-huh, but he enjoyed it!" whispered Bastion to Alexis, and she giggled.

"Alright! I've got the perfect song!" said Jaden, turning the music on. "And this is dedicated to all the Slifers!"

**_Who's Afraid of Dr. Crowler? _**

"Ever since this school started

_**We've been looking dead**_

_**Because of a man, a very ugly man**_

**_Who seemed to hate our heads_**

**_Before the Welcoming Tests' end, He had to duel Jaden_**

**_And he got his butt kicked and Jaden was picked to sleep in a Slifer's bed, now let's sing" sang Syrus._**

"_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We're afraid, yall! Are you afraid?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We're afraid, yall! Are you afraid?" they all sang.**_

"_**He wanted away with Jaden**_

_**So he made him duel Titan**_

_**But Titan backed off in a blob of black stuff when he ended up losing in the end**_

**_And then Jaden was framed _**

_**Syrus went through the same**_

_**As they tag-dueled for breaking the rules, they defeated two brothers who were lame, and now" sang Chumley.**_

"**_Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?_**

**_Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We're afraid, yall! Are you afraid?_**

**_Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?_**

**_Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We're afraid, yall! Are you afraid?" they all sang._**

"_**Crowler then became worst,**_

**_When I was playing at first_**

_**A little tennis game, but messed up my aim and hit him with the ball and he burst**_

_**With his mad grudge against me**_

**_He decided my punishment be_**

_**To keep playing tennis and let it be endless 'til the captain made me duel with he, so c'mon" sang Jaden**_

"_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We're afraid, yall! Are you afraid?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We're afraid, yall! Are you afraid?" they sang.**_

"_**I'm afraid of him**_

_**I'm afraid**_

_**I'm afraid of him" sang Syrus**_

"_**I'm afraid of him**_

_**I'm afraid**_

_**I'm afraid of him" sang Chumley**_

"_**I'm afraid of him**_

_**I'm afraid**_

_**I'm afraid of him" sang Jaden**_

"_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We're afraid, yall! Are you afraid?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We're afraid, yall! Are you afraid?**_

_**After that, things went well**_

_**Unless you count his bad smell**_

_**He dueled a vampire with his Ancient Gear Empire but was defeated and he fell**_

_**He then gave a lecture**_

_**Which gave us the big picture**_

_**That he wanted to help us by having to yell at us as a good teaching mixture, and so-**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We ain't afraid, now! Are you afraid?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We ain't afraid, now! Are you afraid?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We ain't afraid, now! Are you afraid?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler, Dr. Crowler?**_

_**Who's afraid of Dr. Crowler? We ain't afraid, now! Are you afraid?" they sang.**_

The song ended, and everyone in the room was laughing their butts off, but Zane was only snickering at the song.

"H-How d-did… you m-make up… such a f-funny s-song?" asked Atticus through his laughing.

"It's just the truth" answered Jaden. "And now it's time for another singer!"

Everyone stopped laughing in a second and looked at him.

"Alright, and our next singer is…" he pulled out a paper. "…Alexis and Atticus!"

The two of them looked at each other and an evil smirk came to their faces as they looked at Syrus and Chazz, who were sitting next to each other. They walked up to the stage with no problem.

"How about-" started Jaden, but Alexis and Atticus interrupted.

"We want this song!" they both said together.

"Huh? This one? Why?" he asked, and they only winked at him and looked towards Chazz and Syrus.

He smirked with them.

"Um, Jasmine, Mindy? Can you help us?" asked Alexis.

"Sure!" the two of them said, walking up to the stage.

"Alright, here are Alexis and Atticus!" said Jaden.

"Any dedications, you four?" asked Pr. Banner.

"Only to a certain two boys in the audience!" said Alexis, winking at Chazz and Syrus.

The two boys blinked and looked at each other. They blushed and turned away.

"Alright, let's hear it!" said Jaden. The music started.

_**Kiss the Boy**_

"_**There you see him**_

_**Sitting right next to you**_

_**He don't know what to do**_

_**But there's something about him" sang Atticus, ignoring Syrus' dropped jaw.**_

_**"And you don't know why**_

_**But you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the boy" sang Alexis, hearing Chazz cough.**_

"_**Yes, you want him**_

**_Turn to him, you know you do_**

**_We all know he wants you too_**

_**There is one way to ask him**_

_**If you hadn't heard**_

_**It don't take a word**_

_**Go on and kiss the boy" sang Jasmine and Mindy.**_

"_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**What the heck?**_

_**What's with Chazzy's head?**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the boy**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Oh, how sad**_

_**Ain't it a shame?**_

_**Too bad, he gonna diss the boy" they all sang.**_

Chazz glanced at Syrus, and Syrus glanced back at him and smiled. After a minute of staring, Chazz smiled, too. Their faces were coming closer to each other inch by inch.

"**_Now's your moment_**

_**While we are singing this**_

_**Boys, hurry up and kiss**_

_**No time will be better**_

**_He don't say a word_**

**_And he won't say a word_**

_**Until you kiss the boy" sang Atticus.**_

"**_Sha la la la la la_**

_**Don't be scared**_

_**There's nothing bad to bare**_

_**Go on and kiss the boy" sang Alexis.**_

Ignoring everybody else, they were only a few centimeters apart. Their faces neared the other's, coming closer each second. Atticus and the girls kept singing as they watched the two.

"**_Sha la la la la la_**

_**Chazz, don't stop**_

**_Don't let your feelings drop _**

_**You want to kiss the boy" sang Jasmine.**_

"**_Sha la la la la la_**

**_Flow along_**

**_And listen to our song_**

_**The song say kiss the boy" sang Mindy.**_

"**_Sha la la la la_**

_**The music play**_

_**Do what the music say**_

_**You got to kiss the boy**_

_**You've got to kiss the boy**_

_**You wanna kiss the boy**_

**_You've gotta kiss the boy_**

_**Go on and kiss the boy" they sang together.**_

Their lips had finally come together, and their eyes closed as they enjoyed each other's soft lips. Hearing a loud shriek from the stage made them break apart and look.

It was Mindy and Jasmine jumping up and down at the cuteness of the scene. Atticus, Alexis, and everyone else in the room were sweat dropping from the two girls actions. Especially since it screwed up their own plan. Jaden picked up the mike.

"Alright, well! Let's go on with this! Our next singer…" he pulled out a paper "Will be…"

"Me"

They all looked around for who answered. The volunteer raised his hand and everyone gasped at who it was.

"Z-Z-Zane? You're gonna sing?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" asked Zane.

"N-No! Go right ahead!" insisted Jaden.

"Uh-oh, this could be bad" whispered Atticus.

"I know! We were so busy thinking about Chazz and Syrus that we didn't even think about his brother's reaction!" Alexis whispered back.

"Although, this could be interesting. Depending on what song he chooses" whispered Bastion.

The music started…

TBC…

* * *

Gemini24- Sorry, but I had to stop here! I'm getting tired, and it's late! You'll find out what he sings in the next chapter, okay?

Syrus- Is this gonna be bad, Gem?

Gemini24- Like I said, Sy! Next chapter!

Zane- And I already know what song I chose… Read and Review if you wanna find out!


	3. UhOh

Gemini24- I'm almost finished with my 'Rise of the Chosen Ones' story, and once that's finished, I'll try to finish 'Secretly Caring', which isn't that much longer, and then I'll finish this so that I can start my other story ideas, k?

Syrus- Can we just find out what my brother is gonna sing?

Gemini24- You'd better shut up! There were almost no songs that I could find relating to this situation, so I had to find something that was close enough!

Jaden- What is he singing, then?

Gemini24- Why not find out? ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 3- Uh-Oh… 

"Oh, before we start… Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy… Can you help?" Zane asked.

They looked at each other for a minute and reluctantly stood.

"Uh, sure, Zane" said Alexis, walking up to the stage.

"Any dedications, Zane?" Pr. Banner asked.

"To Syrus…" he answered, and everyone looked uneasy, especially Syrus.

The music started.

_**(I Won't Say) I'm Jealous**_

"**_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_**

_**I guess I've already won that**_

**_No boy is worth this frustration_**

**_That's dueling history, been there, done that" sang Zane_**

"**_Who ya think you're kiddin'_**

**_He's the greatest to you, but you_**

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

**_Zaney, we can see into you_**

**_Man, you can try hide it_**

**_We've seen your soft side and_**

_**Know you're envious" sang the girls**_

"_**Nuh-uh, go 'way!**_

**_How would you three know?" sang Zane._**

"_**You stare, you care**_

_**It's all there and it shows" the girls sang.**_

**_"I know, I'm gay_**

**_But I won't say I'm jealous_**

**_I thought my heart made its decision _**

_**It just gets filled up with doubt**_

**_My head is screaming, 'Let him be, Zane'_**

**_Unless you want him to cry his heart out_**

**_Oh" sang Zane._**

"**_You keep on denying_**

_**How you feel and that you want him**_

**_Sorry, we're ain't buying_**

**_Boy, stop your habit to taunt him_**

_**Don't be such a child**_

_**Just grow up and be wild**_

_**You have, have, have a chance!" sang the girls.**_

"_**Nuh-uh, Sor-ray**_

**_I'm not jealous, no no" sang Zane_**

"_**Give up, it's there**_

_**Check the glare you're jealous" sang the girls**_

"_**Nuh uh, no way!**_

_**I won't say I'm jealous" sang Zane**_

"**_You know it's true_**

_**Don't be blue**_

_**You're jealous!" sang the girls.**_

"_**You're out of your mind**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**It's all behind**_

**_I won't say it" sang Zane._**

"_**Zane, say it now**_

_**It's O.K. you're jealous" sang the girls.**_

**"_Oh, when he's around _**

_**I won't say that I'm jealous" sang Zane**._

The song ended, and the entire room was quiet. No one said a thing, and no one clapped, either. Because of that, Jaden made a coughing sound and picked up the mike.

"A-Alrighty, then! Let's get to our next singer! And it's…" said Jaden, picking out a paper…

"OH! Jaden, wait! We wanna go!" shouted Mindy from her seat.

"Wait, who's 'we'?" Jaden asked.

"Me, Jasmine, and Alexis!" she answered, pulling Alexis and Jasmine to the stage

"Okay, any dedications?" asked Pr. Banner.

"Yep! To our friendship!" said Mindy.

The music played…

_**Together We Can**_

"**_We can do anything  
Just you and me baby, baby, baby, babe  
Wait and see." Sang Alexis_**

**_"Hold on, tonight  
Are you ready for a crazy ride  
Your on your own, not alright  
Something's gotta give, that's right" sang Mindy _**

"So if you wanna scream, scream and run our way.  
We can handle attention all day!" sang Jasmine.

"Together we can.  
Duel all day

**_And make things our way, if we wanna  
Together we can_**

**_Walk into school, and always lookin' cool, do you think, we betta?_**

**_Together we can.  
Duel all day_**

**_And make things our way, if we wanna.  
Together we can_**

**_Walk into school, and always lookin' cool, if you think we betta?" they sang. _**

"**_If we take our time, we can have it all. _**

**_Beat challenges small or tall" sang Alexis._**

"**_Together we can._**

_**Duel all day,**_

**_And makes things our way, if we wanna. (C'mon) _**

**_Together we can  
Walk into school, and always lookin' cool, do you think we betta?  
Together we can!" they sang._**

Everyone in the room stood up and clapped as they walked to their seats.

"Hey! How come no one clapped for me?" shouted Zane.

"Anyways" started Jaden, "It's time for our next singer! And that will be…" pulls out a paper… "…Oh no…" he said…

Everyone leaned in to hear the next singer's name…

"… It's … It's too horrible!" said Jaden, hiding under a chair…

"Why? Who is it?" asked Pr. Banner, picking up the paper… "AAGGHH!" he said, hiding with Jaden…

"Oh, please! It's not like it could be Crowler!" said Chazz

"NO! It's worse!" shouted Jaden.

Chazz picked up the paper, read it, and laughed.

"Chazz! Just who is it, already?" asked Alexis.

"It's… CHUMLEY!" he shouted, and fell to the floor.

"HEY! I'm a good singer!" said Chumley, and the room, filled up with laughter. "You know what? I'll show you!" he walked up to the stage and picked up the mike.

_**Nothing's Wrong With Me**_

"**_You may find me just a little fat  
I eat grilled cheeses just like that  
I may not run at the speed of light-  
But I know that I can sing alright! _**

I'm reckless, your speechless--

Scream! Shout! I love it loud!  
I like being bigger than the crowd!  
Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)

Freak out! I shake the ground!  
Nothing in the world is wrong with being round!  
Nothing's wrong with me!

I say something's that don't sound right  
I say them loud and proud and impolite  
Don't think saying I'm fat will bring me down  
Cause life has an earth that's really round

I'm reckless, your speechless--

Scream! Shout! I'm singing loud!  
I like being bigger than the crowd!  
Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)

Freak out! I'll shake the ground!  
Nothing in the world is wrong with being round!  
Nothing's wrong with me!

I can smile and have anything  
Cause I know that nothing's wrong me! (Wrong with me!)  
Wrong with me

If you ask about my big fat nose,  
I'll say "Oh yeah? Well who's big feet are those?"

Scream! Shout! I'll sing out loud!  
I like being bigger than the crowd!  
Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)

Freak out! I'll shake the ground!  
Nothing in the world is wrong with being round!  
Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)

Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)  
Nothing's wrong with me!" he sang…

The song ended and everyone just sat there…

"BOO YAH! I SHOWED YOU, DIDN'T I?" he shouted and cheered all the way to his seat.

Nothing more was said.

TBC…

* * *

Gemini24- I think I can only manage one more chapter…

Jaden- AWWW!

Zane- (Whispers) YES!

Gemini24- Okay, read and review, because if you do, I'll think of making a sequel!

Zane- NOOO!

Jaden- YES!

Gemini24- Alright, I'll think about it, but I want reviews! SEE YA! BTW, 'Together We Can' is from Cheetah Girls, and 'Nothing's Wrong with Me' is from Pixel Perfect!


	4. That's All, Folks

Gemini24- Hey, how's it going? This is the last chapter (Sadly) and I can't really go into a sequel because of my other story, which will most likely take months to finish!

Syrus- Well, I think her other story will be better

Gemini24- You, off all people, would! ON WITH THE STORY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4- It's the End…

After Chumley's performance, it seemed that no one would ever think of eating grilled cheese the same way again. In fact, they just wish they had never thought of eating when Chumley sang that song.

Jaden picked up the microphone.

"Uh, anyway, let's get to our next singer… It'll be..." he picks out a paper, "Jaden Yuki!"

The whole room went silent…

"Jaden Yuki?" he called out.

The room was still silent.

"Is he not here?" he asked the crowd. Everyone looked at each other and started laughing. Pr. Banner just stared at Jaden as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. However, that wouldn't be a surprise.

"Uh, you are Jaden, Jaden" said Pr. Banner.

"Oh, I am? I guess Chumley's performance has made me stupid" said Jaden.

"You don't NEED Chumley's help on that, Slacker" said Chazz.

"You know what? I'll show you! In a song!" said Jaden, walking to the mike. "And I dedicate this to all the people who think I'm weird!"

_**I Love To Duel (Spoof of 'I Love to Laugh')**_

"**_I love to duel! Ha Ha HaHa  
All day, month, and year!  
I love to duel!  
Ho Ho Ho Ho  
It's worse every day I'm here!  
The more I duel  
Ha Ha Ha Ha  
The more I get better!  
And the better I am  
He He He He_**

_**I'll be Game King forever!" he sang.**_

Everyone clapped lightly, seeing as how the song was really short. Jaden went back to the microphone.

"Alright, everybody, we have time for two more performances before we split, and the next singer is…" he pulls out a paper. "Professor Banner?"

"Oh, it's my turn already?" he asked, and picked up Pharoah and walked to the microphone.

"Okay, we choose this song and I'll dedicate it to the cats of the world!" said Pr. Banner.

**_I love my Pharaoh (Spoof of 'Siamese Cats')_**

"**_I love my small Pharaoh; you can see  
I love my pharaoh, if you can't see  
Now he wants to take a rest for a while  
I let him because he always smiles! _**

Do you seeing that thing sprawled across the ground?  
It maybe lazy, small, and round,  
but if you take a closer look and talk to me,  
You will find very cute and cuddly!

Do you heat what I hear?  
Ahhhrr... a kitty cry!  
Where we finding kitty

**_More cats are nearby!  
If we look in kitty nest  
There could be  
Plenty cats for you  
but Pharaoh's good for me.", sang Pr. Banner._**

Everyone clapped at this song, finding it funny, especially since it matched him completely. Jaden went up to the microphone again.

"Alright, and sadly, there is only time for one last performance, but this song was already planned, right, girls?" he asked.

"Right Jaden!" they all said, standing up and walking up stage.

"This is dedicated to everyone here" said Alexis, and the song had started.

_**End of Our Time (Spoof of 'End of the Line')**_

"**_Will we be friends after this song?  
Is this the end of our time? _**

We dueled with you. We fought with you  
the world just seems to make separate ways  
Is this the end of our time?

Oh please don't leave us  
Don't let your heart let go  
We'll find a way  
The journey has just begun  
Is this the end of our time?  
Oh yeah, oh  
Is this the end of our time?  
If you leave I'll follow  
don't let your heart let go  
We'll find a way  
the journey has just begun  
Is this the end of our time?  
Is this the end of our time?" they all sang together.

As they song ended, the whole group inside the room clapped and applauded as they stood. The three girls bowed and went back to their seats for Jaden's final message.

"Alright, everybody, it may be sad because this only happens once a year, but at least we got to share it together. It's almost as if the year just started, and you know what? We'll make the most of it…" said Jaden, and everyone applauded, one last time…

The End…


	5. BONUS CHAPTER!

WillowWitch- Yes, I did change my name. I thought about it for a LOOOONG time, and I decided, I don't really have the time to make a sequel, but this will be the last chapter of this story, so please enjoy it! Most of you have probably given up on the story, but please bare with me! I got this idea from 'Whispers of Darkness'!

And I'm sorry, but I won't be adding any of the new characters in this chapter (Hassleberry, etc.)

* * *

Ch.5- BONUS CHAPTER!

(This chapter is basically about Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley having a little side effect from their little karaoke party)

**-Crowler De Vil-**

Crowler was furious about something (as usual), and immediately blamed whatever had happened on the students of the Slifer Dorm (Jaden preferably). He had been walking towards the Slifer dorms in a rampage that could be heard from far away. He was so loud that Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus had been able to hear him from their room while he had just left the academy building.

Jaden looked outside his door and saw the rampaging Crowler on his way. With this, he snickered and turned toward his roommates while starting to a familiar tune. 

**"Crowler De Vil**

**Crowler De Vil**

**If he doesn't scare you**

**No ugly thing will" he sang.**

As much as he wanted to laugh, Syrus had to hold it in, trying to shush Jaden up as much as possible. When Jaden wouldn't stop, Syrus had still kept on trying, hoping they wouldn't get in trouble.

**"One look and you'll**

**Run for the hills**

**Crowler… Crowler…" he sang once again.**

As he sang that, Jaden walked up to Syrus, making claw-like gestures as if to scare the young Slifer. Syrus had shivered at the thought of Crowler doing that, but he still tried making Jaden be quiet. No one expected Chumley to start singing as well

**"The wrinkled up lips**

**The zombie-like stare**

**All innocent Slifers**

**Had better beware" he sang, and Syrus sighed.**

**"He's like a monster**

**Wait for the Kill**

**Crowler, Crowler De Vil!" sang Jaden.**

"Guys, stop it, he'll hear you and we'll get in trouble!" Syrus pleaded, hearing Crowler coming closer to the Slifer Dorms with his anger only rising.

**"At first you think**

**Crowler is the devil**

**But after time has worn**

**Away the fear**

**You've come to hear his voice**

**Making lots of noise**

**Calling you so only you can hear!" sang Chumley, while Jaden jumped out at Syrus, making him shriek.**

**"This moon-howling wolf,**

**This horror-like beast**

**He ought to be locked up**

**And never released**

**The school was such**

**A wholesome place until**

**Crowler, Crowler De Vil" sang Jaden, finishing the song.**

As if on cue, Crowler had burst into the dorm room and immediately gave Jaden detention. For what, no one knew. Well, that is, until Syrus overheard Crowler muttering about a clip of him singing in the shower...

With that, Syrus and Chumley couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

WillowWitch- Thank you for even THINKING of reading this last chapter! I know it was probably a disappointment, but please don't be mad! I just watched Selena Gomez's version of 'Cruella De Vil' and thought 'I HAD TO DO THIS!' XD…?


End file.
